Something You've Never Told Anyone
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: One-Shot. During-Movie AU. Remember that day in the park when Megamind was disguised as Bernard and he and Roxanne had a picnic? Well, instead of saying she was never with Metro Man, Roxanne admits that she used to have a crush on Megamind. How will this change things? Fluffy! R&R, please! :D


**Ollo! This is just a short one-shot that I wrote in a day that was in my list of fifty-something MegaFic ideas and I decided to reward myself for finishing a chapter of _Secure_ by writing something _else_. This in third person limited to Roxanne, by the way, which is why it says Bernard not "Bernard" or Secret Megamind. Enjoy(:**

**Theme song: (Tell Me) Something I Don't Know - Selena Gomez**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Metro City Park. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sky was nice and blue.

Roxanne and Bernard were on another one of their non-official dates, having a picnic in the park, right under a huge tree, which provided them with a pleasant shade.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Roxanne flirted, poking her non-official boyfriend in the chest. She was falling for him, that she could definitely admit; however, something seemed off. Like, it happened too fast. She felt as if she'd known Bernard forever, but he had only begun working at the museum when it opened, about a month beforehand, and had only _really_ gotten to know him in the past couple of weeks. There was something so oddly familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He almost reminded her of Megamind, which was strange because they originally came together to beat him, which they had given up on. But, they were total opposites. Megamind was evil and not to be trusted, but she felt she could tell Bernard absolutely anything. Megamind was arrogant and egotistical, while Bernard always tried to accommodate for her preferences. Megamind was childish and immature, and while Bernard was young at heart, he was still mature when it came to serious matters. Megamind was devious and deceitful; Bernard was honest and compassionate. Megamind only seemed to have one goal for the rest of his existence; Bernard wanted many things within his life. Megamind only focused on a few select things; Bernard looked at everything with wonder in his eyes.

They were exceptionally contradictory. Roxanne couldn't figure out why, despite all of those differentiations, every time she was near him, she was reminded of a bald, blue alien who had killed one of her best friends. Granted, there was a time, up until he became a murderer, where she had a secret crush on the extraterrestrial, but that was in the past. She was with Bernard now. She was happy with him and he seemed to be happy being with her. They've never frowned when they were near each other. They were always laughing or conversing, but never about anything depressing. No, their topics of discussion were always humorous or uplifting, never negative. Surely, she had no attraction left for that blue-skinned villain. He was despicable. Fortuitously, Bernard had entered her life, keeping her calm when she thought she was about to explode. The only normal thing in her crazy, upside-down life.

Yet, there was a time where she _was_ attracted to the criminal, and she had never told anyone that before. No one. Not even Jo or Marcy. Why did she trust this Bernard character so much as to tell him the _only thing_ that she had never trusted anyone with? She couldn't find the answer, but decided to live in the moment. Just let it go. Tell the truth. Get it off her shoulders. Bernard wasn't one to judge people. She knew she could tell him that she was a serial killer and he would still care about her. Telling him her biggest secret, which was actually not _that_ bad, wouldn't be that huge of a deal.

"Alright. Before he killed Metro Man, I sorta had this little crush on Megamind," the reporter admitted. Her face was painted ruby from embarrassment, and Bernard could tell she was hiding something.

"Really? A _little_ crush?"

"Well," she was flustered, "okay. So, I had a pretty sizable attraction towards him. But that was in the past!"

Bernard gave her a glare and a raised eyebrow to that, which spoke for itself. "So far in the past!" he joked sarcastically.

"Okay, like a month ago. But a lot has changed since then! I mean… a lot. C'mon! Back then, I didn't know he was capable of _murder_!"

For some reason, a troubled look wiped the normally-jubilant Bernard's smile from his face. Roxanne didn't know what, but something she said obviously upset him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered as he quickly snapped out of the gloomy state that he was in momentarily.

"Well, now you have to tell me something," Roxanne flirted, whispering the next line, "Something you've never told anyone."

"Well, you know how I'm an expert on all things Megamind, right?" he asked and she then confirmed that with a nod of her head before Bernard moved on, "Well, he _definitely_ had a crush on you, too. Just saying," he spoke.

"C'mon, tell me something I don't know!" she laughed. Bernard's facial expression went from sincere to shocked to amused within a few seconds.

"I mean, he _really_ had a crush on you. He had a diary and he wrote about you like every night. It was kind of weird, actually," he shared with her.

"Wow. I never knew he was that… obsessed," she confessed. She was worried where he was going with this. Was he secretly stalking her or something?

"He didn't _stalk_ you," _Oh, good!_ "he was just very fond of you. He never had that many people in his life, actually. I know I sound like I'm defending him, but he wasn't really that bad."

Then he boldly added, "If I didn't already have a crush on you, I'd tell you to go after him. But, you know… Under the circumstances…"

Roxanne blushed. "Awww. You really have a crush on me?"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? And _that_ is something you didn't know!" he exclaimed, finding a solution to the question posed to him.

"Oh, trust me, I knew," she said, after grabbing his hand and holding it with hers. "And I have a crush on you, too."

And they smiled at each other and looked at the birds and the sun and the beautiful blue sky. And, in that moment, Roxanne was truly happy.

* * *

**Did you like it? PLEASE LIKE IT! Okay, well review and check out my other stories if you haven't already! :D Stay awesome! ;P**


End file.
